1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a reverberant characteristic signal generation apparatus for generating a reverberant characteristic signal used for a sound generation source with a stereophonic reverberation effect.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A reverberant characteristic signal generation apparatus for generating a reverberant characteristic signal used for a sound generation source with a stereophonic reverberation effect is known. Such a prior art reverberant characteristic signal generation apparatus comprises a room having walls defining a sound field, a sound signal generation unit for emitting an impulse sound at a first location within the sound field, a dummy head having a first microphone as a right ear of the dummy head and second microphone as a left ear of the dummy head, a first pulse extracting units for extracting a first pulse train, having a predetermined number of pulses, derived from the indirect transmission of the impulse sound from the sound signal generation unit through the sound field to the first microphone, and a second pulse extracting units for extracting a second pulse train, having a predetermined number of pulses, derived from the indirect transmission of the impulse sound from the sound signal generation unit through the sound field to the first microphone, and first and second recorders for recording the first and second pulse trains respectively.
FIG. 5 is a block diagram of a prior art reverberant characteristic signal generation apparatus. This prior art reverberant characteristic signal generation apparatus comprises a room having walls defining a sound field 101, a sound signal generation unit 102 and lO3 for emitting an impulse sound at a first location within the sound field, a dummy head 104 having a first microphone 104r as a right ear of the dummy head and a second microphone 104l as a left ear of the dummy head 104, a first pulse extracting unit 107 for extracting a first pulse train, having a predetermined number of pulses, derived from the indirect transmission of the impulse sound from the sound signal generation unit 102 and 103 through the sound field 101 to the first microphone 104r, and a second pulse extracting unit 108 for extracting a second pulse train, having the predetermined number of pulses, derived from the indirect transmission of the impulse sound from the sound signal generation unit 102 and 103 through the sound field 101 to the first microphone, and first and second recorders 109 and 110 for recording the first and second pulse trains respectively.
These first and second pulse trains have a correlation less than one, i.e., these are not equal each other. A sound source for generating a sound with a stereophonic reverberation effect generates a sound with stereophonic reverberation effect using the first and second pulse trains through a superimpose or convolution technique.